In the large-sized heat dissipation system, a manifold has the function of delivering or collecting the cooling liquid. The manifold is not responsible of absorbing heat or dissipating heat. For example, the cooling water manifold is used for receiving the cooling liquid and transferring the cooling liquid to various water-cooling heads. The hot water manifold is used for collecting the heated water and transferring the heated water to an external condenser or cooler. However, the manifold itself occupies a specified space. In case that the manifold has the function of absorbing the heat or has the functions of other components, the heat-dissipating performance is increased while maintaining or reducing the volume of the overall heat dissipation system.